A Shift In the Winds
by Ladyaddiebird
Summary: As if being a teenager isn't enough, let's add a rising dark force.
1. Changes

Disclaimer. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK, All the characters you see are hers. I own nothing but the plot,

Changes

"UGGGGGHH".

The door slamming echoed through the small house. "MUMMM!" two startled voices yelled from the back rooms. A Boy around the age of 14 ran out of his room, his red hair was ruffled and rather unkempt. He was immediately followed by a young lady with auburn hair falling around her in loose curls. Both children met in the hallway sharing a brief glance they took off towards the kitchen. "Mum? Are you alright?" the auburn haired girl asked. "I'm Fine Rosie; it's just been a long day," said a rather frazzled looking Hermione Weasley. Rose looked generally concerned, "You've been really stressed a lot recently mum." Hermione smiled and patted her daughter's shoulder. "I assure you," she said with a smile, "Everything is quite alright. Hugo darling will you open the window? It looks as though we have a guest."

The boy named Hugo ran excitedly back into kitchen waving two envelopes, "Look!" Catching the one he tossed at her Rose eagerly ripped it open.

Ms. Rose Weasley,

I am pleased to inform you of your place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed in this letter are a prefects badge and your list of required supplies. Term will start September 1st, please endeavor to arrive on time with the entire enclosed list.

Filius Flictwick

Deputy Headmaster

Rose grinned at her mother "I'm a Prefect!" she giggled, "What's today's date?" Rose wheeled around to look at the enchanted calendar on the wall. "AUGUST 30th! Mum, the letters are late!" She cried. Hermione smiled a small smile, "Don't worry Rosie, I got Uncle Harry to pick up all your stuff based off Albus' list. I expected a little trouble. Hugo, Harry also has bought yours. The whole family is coming over tonight, so he will be delivering then."

Rose eyed her mother curiously, "You were expecting it?"

"I said don't worry about it Rose. Now go get cleaned up so you can help me start on supper."

Rose noted her mother's look and quickly retreated to the washroom. 'Mum is acting strange' she gleamed. Tying back her hair and washing her hands she put the thoughts behind her.

* * *

A quick knock on the door and suddenly the house was full of red heads. From George and his gang to Molly and Arthur, every single last one. Rose found herself being squeezed none to gently by her younger cousin Lily. "Rosie, Oh Rosie. I've Missed you so much. I haven't seen you since Mother and I went to France. I have so much to tell you, It was Absolutely perfect. You would've loved the tower. The fashion was really what got me , oh it was amazing. It's a pity you wont wear makeup more often." She continued Rambling on, but Rose hadn't heard a word, she was too busy scouting.

"That's really wonderful Lily, I'm glad you had such a great time. I'm going to go outside for some air, I'll catch up with you later . Okay?"

With that being said she walked away from a rather put-out looking Lily Potter, and made her way outside . A young man with black hair turned around when he heard a noise and smiled, "Hey Rosie". Rose looked at the rather disheveled looking man. Albus was almost a spitting image of his father. Her mother always told her that they were exactly the same, but Rose doubted that. "Hey Al."

"Having a good summer holiday?" He asked quietly.

"About the same, and you?" Rose responded.

"Same."

Albus smiled and looked up at the stars, he looked over at his cousin and smiled. Rose and Albus had always had a special bond, but being in the same year and in the same house helped. They could talk and trust each other and be loud and crazy, but the best thing had always been what they shared at family events, they could also share a companionable silence.

The silence broken by Rose, "Albus, Have you ever gotten your acceptance letter late?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"No Reason, just curious." She shook it off.

One way or another Rose knew she was going to get down to the bottom of this , and the longer she could Albus out of it the better or soon they would be going straight towards expulsion.

* * *

A/N- I know it's a little short, but I'm new and pretty eager to get this started. The next part will most definitely be longer .


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer. I Do not Own any of the characters recognizable. Only a vague few I made up. All Rights go to J.k.

Back to Hogwarts.

Platform nine and three-quarters was as emotional and hectic just like always and at this point Rose was just happy to be going back. Rose curled up next to Albus and pulled out Hogwarts A History from her bag. A young blonde soon slipped into the compartment , causing Rose to look up from her reading. Beside her Albus shuffled up to pat the back of none other the Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy, the roguish blonde, was the kind of person that infuriated Rose the most. His snarky personality was the only one in their year that could rival hers; he was pig-headed, lazy, and worst of all devilishly handsome. Rose admitted only to Albus that she found the young mister Malfoy attractive, and would never willingly admit it to anyone else.

"Father took me and mum on a surprise trip to the States. Dreadfully dull there." He complained as he sat down on the bench opposite Rose. "What about you Red. Do anything worth talking about?" he asked.

"If I had, you would be the last to know." She responded lazily.

"Bitter. I see summer holiday hasn't changed you a bit love." Turning to look at Al, Scorpius smiled. "How about you Al? Anything new?"

"No, but Lily did get to go to Paris with Mum" Albus responded, "The States? Dull? I couldn't possibly believe it."

Scorpius smirked, and regaled Al with the stories of his States adventure. This went on for seemed like millennia to Rose, Honestly how much could one family do in a week. She was just about to interrupt them when the train jerked. Rose felt her head move back for a second before her body landed right into Scorpius'. "Ohhh!" Rose as her eyes wandered up and locked with the pale grey ones above her.

"Red, look we've only just reconnected. You're moving a little too fast for me," he smirked.

God that smirk, It would be the death of her. Rose's face turned bright red and she quickly jerked up and threw herself back down in her seat. This boy was the most infuriating man in the world.

"The Train threw me , thank you very much" she stated acidly.

"You just keep telling yourself that love." He responded as he grinned at a snickering Albus.

Rose turned and looked at her cousin, "AL!" she yelled. Albus shrugged his shoulders and gave her arm an affectionate squeeze. "Oh c'mon Rosie, you know it was funny." He said with a small smile. Rose just huffed and raised her book in front of her scarlet face. 'Just a few more hours ,' she told herself, "And I'll be back away from Scorpius."

* * *

The train finally rolled to a stop and Rose let out a sigh of relief. She looked out in the distance and smiled, because there in all its glory stood Hogwarts. As she walked towards the carriages she saw Roxanne and smiled. "Roxy!" she called happily as she ran to her cousin. The two girls shared in their happy embrace. "Why weren't you in our compartment Rox?" Rose asked with general concern.

Roxanne smiled and put a finger to her lips, "I'd never snog and tell."

Rose's eyes widened and then she burst out in laughter. "With who?"

"Oh, No one important. " Roxy stated with a general gesture in the air, "Just some seventh year Ravenclaw. He wasn't very good actually."

Rose giggled as she followed Roxy up into the carriage. "I wouldn't know." She sighed dreamily.

Roxy froze. "Rose, you mean to tell me you have never kissed a guy? What about Peter Longbottom? Didn't y'all date last year?"

Rose smiled sadly, "We did, but Peter never wanted to do anything like that, it was hold hands or ignore each other."

Roxy frowned as the unloaded and the front, "This is not Okay Rose! You're Missing so much!"

"What's Rose missing?" came the curious voice of Albus. Al walked up behind Rose ,who had blushed again, and took his place on her right followed by Scorpius to his right.

"Yeah, Red what are you missing ?" Scorpius mocked.

"ROSE HAS NEVER KISSED A GUY!" Roxanne yelled, still horrified by this fact.

"Is that right Red" Scorpius smirked, "Isn't that unfortunate Al."

"But Everyone has kissed someone Rose!, Surely you and Peter." Albus asked quite shocked.

Rose shook her head meekly, 'This could not get any worse.' she thought.

"Little Weasley has never kissed a boy huh." came a snotty voice which suddenly appeared beside Scorpius. "Hey babe" the voice said placing a kiss on Scorpius' nose. Violet Parkinson. The snottiest and most popular girl in the year. 'Great Rose' Rose thought.

"I mean it's not hard to see why though," Violet continued, "Look at all those freckles covering her face, and she hardly wears make up. The girl herself is a giant flaw of genetics, and don't get me started on that atrocious red hair!"

"That is enough Vi" Scorpius said through clenched teeth.

Parkinson just rolled her eyes, "C'mon Scor. Were going to lose our seats."

Rose and the others watched as Scorpius was,drug by Violet into the great hall, shoved into a seat. Biting back tears Rose collected herself and sat down quietly.

"Sorry Rosie. You know Scorp isn't like that though. Right?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, " Roxanne pitched in. "He's usually okay to be around , it's just that pug faced girlfriend of his."

"Guys, stop." Rose sighed picking up her fork , "She's right you know. I mean look at me."

* * *

Later that night Rose stood in front of the mirror. She didn't think she looked that bad, yeah she had a few freckles but so did Lily and everyone thinks she is lovely. Maybe its just the fact she didn't wear makeup, or charm her hair. Rose loved her curls, it kept her close to her mom, and at this age they weren't completely frizzy. She didn't get it. Why didn't boys like her.

"Rosie". Came a sleepy voice from the dorm.

"I'm coming," Rose called softly,"I just had to brush my teeth."

With that young Rose turned and walked back into the room, to a restless night .

* * *

Rosie walked down the stairs next morning into the common room. "Morning Al." She said cheerfully.

"Morning." Albus replied gruffly as he got up from his spot to walk out of the portrait with her. "What do you think potions will be like this year?" He asked as the made their way down the stairs towards the great hall.

"Much like every year, " She responded. "Mum said this is the year everything got really bad for her , dad and uncle Harry."

Albus nodded , "Yeah dad told me that too. He said he should have listened to your mum most of the year but was too stubborn."

"Sounds about right", Rose giggled.

"Well, look at the morning birds."

Rose and Albus looked towards the sound of a voice to see Uncle Neville.

Rose threw herself at Neville and smiled, "Hey !"

Her Herbology professor smiled. "Ello' Rose. How's your mum."

"Very good, sir."

"And how's your father Albus?"

"He's Very well Sir." Albus responded.

"Very good. Well I shan't keep you from your food any longer. I will see you in class." Their sergeant Uncle replied as he strolled out of the castle.

Rose and Albus sat down and the table and began to eat. Their was obnoxious giggling coming from the hall way and Rose's ears perked up.

"Guess who's here." She said lazily.

Right then Scorpius walked in followed by Violet and her extremely loud entourage. They all settled at the Slytherin table.

Rose made a gagging motion and noise and got up. "I'll see you in Defense Albus. I think I might vomit if I continue hearing them fawn over Malfoy."

Rose exited the great hall quickly and disappeared around the corner leaving Albus to his thought. 'I think that she likes him alot more than she let's on.' he smirked.


End file.
